Michael Sienna Night
Michael is the son of Jenna Marie Sienna and looks like the man that would have been his biological father, Trent Night. He is the brother of Calandra and views Shaelyhn like an adoptive mother besides being a brother-in-law. Michael was born the night of Jenna and Trent's wedding. He was not biologically sired by Trent. He was a gift from Eileithyia to Jenna. Due to her marriage, Michael was fashioned to look like the biological son of Trent. Because of Trent's pass discretions against former spouses and possible children, Jenna was forced to hide Michael with Shaelyhn in Draconis until he was 18 years old. Michael was a calm and quiet child. He was dedicated to his studies and very rarely went against any rule that was set forth. The only time he went against the family was when he married his wife, Sahara, at the age of sixteen without telling his mother. His four children were born a year after marrying Sahara. In late of 39 A.E., He returned to Ostara to be reunited with his family. Along with his brother, Gregar, he would become an unofficial ambassador for the Empire to other kingdoms in the realm because of his calm nature. In 40 A.E., along with many of his siblings, nieces, and nephews; Michael lost his wife and four children in the attack on the Empire's capital. A year later, along with Drako, he would begin the Night kingdom under Elemental's guidance near the borders of the Empire to be one of the first in line of defense for the Empire. Up until 51 A.E., Michael dedicated himself to the duties of his kingdom and the Empire. It wasn't until he met his cousin, Alanya, that it would change. He met his future wife, Harper, while she was working as an assistant to Alanya. During a time rift that would be open between the Sin Empire and the realm of Silephen, Harper would decide to stay in Silephen to be with Michael, thus being unable to return to the present time of the Sin Empire. Michael and Harper would marry in 52 A.E. shortly before Aleaha's coronation. They would go on to have six children: James, Christopher, Fritz, Lynn, Rose, and Jayna. He would raise his children in the Night kingdom while staying with customs of sending them to Draconis for their schooling. Michael lived a long life with Harper with granting her the ability to live past what her mortal life would allow. Because Harper still aged and Michael maintained the youthful appearance, He opted to quit using his abilities as a deity so that he may age with her. Michael lost Harper to natural causes in 160 A.E. He continued to age, hoping that he could live long enough to ensure the time loop would not continue and then be able to join his wife in the life after. He began to take care of the family cemetery that had been moved to outside of Draconis until modern times. He then moved the caskets and tombs to the newly built catacombs under his home and assisted in building the museum that is now known as the Louvre. There, he became the curator and donated several historical pieces of the family to be viewed. The magical items would remain in the catacombs with the remains of his family to ensure they did not get in the wrong hands. In 2020, Michael greeted the one he had been waiting for, Jenna Marie, and thus saw the time loop would not continue. The day of her birth marked the last day he drew breath upon the mortal realm. The deity, Hope, gave Michael the gift of transforming his body and the tree that symbolized Harper into an entwined tree that would remain in the garden of the palace that would be in Ostara, which in modern times would be called London. Category:Surnames: Night Category:Surnames: Sienna Category:Characters: Leaders of Silephen